Rollplay Solum Episode 47
Recap Day 106 The party arrive back in civilisation to the town of Graal after their adventures in the Crown Sands desert. (Was Fenbard last episode). Monsieur Varnouche goes to the local library, which is again a private collection of books, to research the curse the party has. Some books talk of divine curses, but no Elven Curses. Varnouche then reads up on the history of the Crown Sands & the Joshua Tribe of elves who live there. The elves moved to Crown Sands after a horrible event not detailed in the book. They initially settled on the eastern side near the Kings Wall Mountains. Eventually they moved into the middle. Monsieur Varnouche knows that since the book was written the Elves are now on the Western Side of the desert. Dante re-summons his Imp. Day 113 The party are hanging out in the bar in the afternoon when Ryan the Ranger arrives, carrying a body over his shoulder. Ryann explains to the party that the young elf, Raszagal, is unconscious. Varnouche asks for the magic mirror back, but Ryan claims he dropped it. The party take the unconscious Raszagal upstairs to Dante's room. Raszagal then wakes up, and his common isn't any good. Raszagal says Ryan kidnapped him and killed his brother. Raszagal just wants to go home. Raszagal's uncle is the head wizard for the Joshua Tribe, and Raszagal is his apprentice. Raszagal as an elf, can see the curse on the party. Ryan wants the party to take him to the Fairy Compass now, and won't accept directions or maps to the faeries who know have it. The party want to take Raszagal to Drun Outpost instead. Varnouche casts detect magic and sees a mirror shaped object in Ryan's backpack. Varnouche informs the party away from Ryan of his discovery. The party decide to pretend to lead Ryan to the Faries, but kill him along the way and take the mirror back. Varnouche tells Ryan they ill head to the Faries tomorrow morning. Varnouche summons Sir Batman and has them follow Ryan. Ryan heads to the cheap brothel down the street. The party ask Raszagal about how to lift the curse, he suggests returning the stolen items and making an additional offering. Varnouche casts dispel magic on Kharne, and it removed the curse, perhaps temporarily. Day 114 In the morning, Varnouche & Kharne check in with Raszagal, and the curse is still gone. Afterwards Ryan comes in the common room of the tavern, and the party head out with him north to "find the fairies". The party cross the King's River and into the forest. 15 minutes later, all alone, the Kharne ambushes Ryan, taking him out in one hit, then decapitates the unconscious Ranger. Varnouche recovers the Magic Mirror. Kharne adds the looted wealth into the lock box. The party give the 15 magical arrows to Amos. The party decide they need to identify the magical cloak and boots before giving them out. Dante blasts the face with Eldritch Blast, throwing it far away into the forest. Kharne sets the body in fire with his magic sword. The party then head back to Graal. The party the return to the inn and give the magic mirror to Raszagal. Raszagal sees a vision about Ferris and that he has been recruited to be his new apprentice, with promises of power and magic. Raszagal will willing travel with the party to Drun Outpost. Varnouche tries to be friendly, but Raszagal becomes cagey. The party decide to go to Drun Outpost tomorrow. The directions they are told is to take the road south from Jaderun. Varnouche casts dispel magic on Amos and himself, but claims to Raszagal that they cast the spell on the whole party, including Dante. Raszagal falls for the trick, and says the curse is lifted on everyone. Raszagal admits everyone is still cursed. Varnouche casts identify on the magic boots & cloak. The boots are boots of speed, which can double your speed for 10 minutes per day (can be deactivated early). The cloak is a cloak of protection +2. Day 115 The party leave Graal. Their journey for the first 3 days is uneventful. Day 119 The party is on the road between Jaderun and Twinoak when they see an overturned cart on fire, with a couple of corpses around it, and signs of lizardfolk having caused it. The tracks head north to the King's River. The party decide keep travelling on. The party get to Jaderun by the end of the day. Varnouche casts his new spell, sending, and sends his wife a magical message. :Matilda. Are you okay? Talk to you tomorrow. Love *kisses* '' Varnouche gets a response immediately. :''Varnouche, my love! You have been gone away so long, the children are growing up. We miss you. Horrible things have happened here. Please come. Every night afterwards, Varnouche casts sending in the evening to get more information. A dragon that lives in the King's Wall mountains has recently has some young, and 6 to 12 young wyrmlings are running amok, causing chaos around the countryside. Varnouche tells the party, and wants to head back home after they are done with Raszagal. His village is a month away on foot. Day 120 The party head south from Jaderun towards Drun Outpost. Along the road to Krevas, the party spot a beautiful human woman in a long silken gown sits on a rock at the side of the road. She is tuning a lute. Kharne, using the boots of speed, rushes up to the woman, and offers to help her. The woman speaks orcish and is able to talk to Kharne directly. She reveals she does need help and casts a charm spell on Kharne, but Kharne resists. The woman then kisses Kharne, and he goes in for a deep kiss. The woman drains 17 life from Kharne. Kharne pushes the woman away and fighting breaks out. Dante knocks the woman away from Amos with a twin-Eldritch Blast. Varnouche scorching rays the woman. Kharne, with the boots of speed still activated, charges with his axe. Amos hits her with a arrow, killing her. The woman turns into a demon upon her death. :Succubus Demon: Looks like a haggard, old, ripped apart demon. Her face has tusks, flesh is mottled and all over the place. Her hair is falling out in clumps. She has scales and warts, and twisted flesh all over her. She has wings. Has been observed to be able to shape shift to appear as a beautiful human women. Kharne sees this and throws up. Varnouche casts detect magic, the corpse is non-magical, but it could be because the demon is dead. In her bag are skulls of previous victims, as well as a bag of silver and copper coins, which is dumped in Kharne's treasure chest. Varnouche takes the loot. Day 124 Before the party reach the town of Flenton they hear an unusual bird call. Stepping out around the party are 4 elves. The lead elf is Raszagal's Father, Henry. Henry asks why his son has been taken. Raszagal says he came willingly, and is going off to learn more than he ever could with his tribe. The elves draw their weapons. Fighting breaks out. Kharne hits Henry with his axe. Henry calls the other elves to retreat. An elven archer hits Dante as he retreats. An elf besides Henry turns into a crow and flies away. Dante casts Eldritch Blast, hitting the crow, making the crow turn back into an elf and fall to the ground. The elf runs away. Raszagal casts web, trapping 2 elves inside the web. One of the elves cuts himself free from the web and apologises to Henry. Kharne attacks Henry again. Varnouche casts sleep on Henry and he falls asleep. Raszagal would prefer that his father not be killed. Kharne goes after the Elf Druid who is now on the ground, using his Boots of Speed to catch up. The druid turns into an eagle, which Kharne hits with a javelin, and knocks him out of eagle form. Dante hits im again with a Eldritch Blast, then Khane executes the Elf Druid. The party continue onwards. Day 126 The party arrive in Drun Outpost. The party find the Red Rose inn, near the Deep Water Harbor. The town is like a military fortress, full of military forces. Waistwater Bay is a shallow bay, that only goes as deep as a person's waist. The harbor is full of ships, both military and commercial. The party head inside the Red Rose inn. The innkeeper is an overweight half-elf. They give the innkeeper news they are here for Selia. The Innkeeper says he was expecting them, and they have food and lodging paid for, and he will send on the message, and she will be here in a few days. The party talk and decide they want the favor to be for the curse they have to be lifted. Day 129 Selia shows up in the Red Rose inn. Selia is pleased to see Raszagal, and thanks the party for their hard work. She offers them further employment to the south in the Valesburg area. Varnouche insists they help his homeland first. Selia says if they party ever end up near Valesburg, she and Ferris will have work for them. Selia & Raszagal leave on a ship. Experience 2550 exp each Battle Stats :All Criticals using new Crit System; A critical hit is scored on a natural 18 or greater where the modified attack roll exceeds the target AC by 5 or more; or, when a natural 17 or less is rolled and the modified attack roll exceeds the target AC by 10 or more. Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes Category:Age of Might Episodes